The present invention relates to shelving structures and, more particularly, to heavy duty pallet rack beam shelving structures for warehouse and product display. Many building supply and other “big box” wholesale/retail businesses utilize pallet rack beam shelving systems for storing and, in many instances, displaying their inventory to customers.
The pallet rack beam shelving systems are formed from a plurality of beam cross members and upright members. To install, modify, remove, or replace the shelf beams currently requires two (2) personnel to complete the task. Even with two personnel, the holding of the beam by the other person, presents a potential safety risk that the other person may drop the cross beam while it is being repositioned for attachment to the upright member.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system, method and apparatus for installing and modifying pallet rack beam shelving.